YuGiOh! song knock offs
by RainOwl
Summary: lots of songs Yu-Gi-Oh-tised. first chaptersong: concreate hikari chappie two: Beer for my monster's and C3: Mai's happy ending
1. Concrete Hikari

He walks to school with the lunch he packed

Yugi don't know what he's holding back

Wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday

He hides the bruises with the smile on his face

Joey wonders but he doesn't ask

It's hard to see the pain behind ryou's mask

Bearing the burden of a darkened storm

Sometimes he wishes he were never born

(Course)

Through the cards of the game

He stands hard as a stone

With a spirit that he can't rise above

But his hopes give him wings

And he fly's to a place where he's loved

Concrete Hikari

A boy cries in the middle of the night

Tea hears, but she turns out the light

A fragile soul with a cruel, cruel fate

When they realize, it'll be to late

(Course)

A statue stands in a saddened place

His Yami's tears fall on his face

His name is written on a darkened rock

A change of heart boy that all but the killer forgot

(Course)

That was a knock off on 'concrete angel', I don't own that OR Yu-gi-oh, k? BYE!

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R


	2. Beer for my monsters

Beer for my horses- Toby Keith and Willie Nelson. Not mine.

Beer for my MONSTERS- Kaiba, Joey, created by Owl. Enjoy.

Kaiba: well a man comes on the 6 O'clock news

Said some kid's acting hot, new cards are being used

Somebody took over my building

Somebody came from Malik Ishtar

Some of them got away

Some of them didn't get to far yeah

They didn't get to far

Joey: Yami Yugi told me "puppy, back in my day, son

A man had to answer for the duel his opponent won

Take all the magic in your body

Find a small stumped tree

Bring 'em all to the shadow realm

For all the monsters to eat."

And he made me see that

Both: a good duel is the one thing you should always find

You got to make a good deck

You got to go down with a fight

Kaiba: when the score is settled we'll sing a victory tune

Joey: and we'll all meet back at burger world for some food

Both: we'll raise up our burgers against evil spirits

Singing whiskey for my friends, beer for my monsters

Joey: we got too many spirits doing dirty deeds

Kaiba: too much consumption on shadow realm streets

Both: Its time to take 'em all on, and shove 'em back in the ground

Joey: send 'em all to Yami and he'll settle 'em down

Kaiba: you can bet he'll set 'em down cause

Both: a good duel is the one thing you should always find

You got to make a good deck

You got to go down with a fight

Kaiba: when the score is settled we'll sing a victory tune

Joey: and we'll all meet back at burger world for some food

Both: we'll raise up our burgers against evil spirits

Singing whiskey for my friends, beer for my monsters

Both: a good duel is the one thing you should always find

You got to make a good deck

You got to go down with a fight

Kaiba: when the score is settled we'll sing a victory tune

Joey: and we'll all meet back at burger world for some food

Both: we'll raise up our burgers against evil spirits

Singing whiskey for my friends, beer for my horses

Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or "beer for my horses" R&R!!!!


	3. Mai's Sane Ending

Mai: So much for my sane ending  
Oh no, oh no, oh no...

Let's talk this over  
I don't want to be dead  
was it something Yami did? (Yami: Hey!)  
Was it something messed up in your head? (Marik: I'll show YOU messed up…)  
Don't leave me hanging  
Battle city's so dead (Seto to his cell phone: get me my mallet and my millennium rod.)  
what's with this guy  
On such a world ruling like tread

You destroyed all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought you would see

_Chorus:_  
This was NOTHING, NOTHING that I wanted  
Isis said this was meant to be, supposed to be, And you lost it --  
And all of my memories, so close to me, just spirited away  
There's no more use for this pretending  
So much for my sane ending  
Oh no, oh no, oh no...

You've fooled Yami's dumb friends (Yami: WHY ME! Owl: A; Rain. Kill. Me. B; I don't like you drama pharaoh. Yami: --)  
you know what they say  
I'll make this thing difficult  
And so will they  
But you don't know that  
and you SURE don't know Yug'  
All the things you TRY to hide from Mokuba (everybody look's at Mokuba Mokuba: I'm Owl's Faaaaaaaavvvvorite !)  
All the evil stuff that you do

You Destroyed all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought you would see

_Chorus_

It's stinks to know that you were thereMarik:(glare) Thanks for acting like you careAnd making me feel like I was out of this one  
It's scary to know you almost had it all (Shudder)  
'Yugi' is how to spell your fall  
I'm letting you know your cooked well-done

_Chorus x2_

_x2_  
Oh no, oh no, oh no...  
So much for my sane ending

Oh no, oh no, oh no...

So, that was the song remake of "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavgine (or however you spell her name ) as requested by 'Morianerulz Dude'. BUT! Understand that this isn't going to be an everyday deal! I just did it cuz' I didn't have writer's block; I had 'writer's originality goes hermit'. If you send your suggestions, I'll THINK about doing it, but chances are fairly good I won't, and will do my own thing, in my own time. But your reviews, opinions and suggestions.

Owl


End file.
